


Assuetus

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Спать рядом друг с другом — что может быть проще? Но это то время, которое делает нас наиболее естественными и уязвимыми.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 4





	Assuetus

**Author's Note:**

> assuetus (лат.) — 1) part. pf. к assuesco — привязываться; 2) привычный, знакомый, обычный; 3) приближённые, «свои».
> 
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Они не засыпали вместе на одной кровати. Как бы ни хотелось отдыха после жаркой ночи посреди периода напряжённых матчей и изнуряющих тренировок. Они больше никогда не позволяли себе засыпать рядом друг с другом.

Тогда или Криштиану слишком долго мучил его, то ставя на колени, то переворачивая на спину, но не давая столь желанной разрядки, или сказалась накопившаяся усталость, но Лионель неожиданно для себя просто отключился, едва пальцы разжались, отпуская весьма помятую простынь. И также внезапно Месси проснулся от какого-то странного ощущения. То ли осторожное прикосновение, то ли пристальный взгляд. Позже, раздумывая над этим, Лионель решил в пользу второго, поскольку лежавший на боку лицом к нему Роналду внимательно его.

— Ты чего? — почему-то шёпотом спросил тогда ещё не до конца проснувшийся Месси.

— Я думаю, — слегка хриплым голосом отозвался Криштиану. — Мне стало интересно, каково это, спать рядом с Лионелем Месси.

Лионель моргнул:

— И как?

Роналду открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, затем что-то изменилось в его лице. Он отвернулся и сел, аккуратно опустив ноги с постели. За окном уже понемногу светлело ночное небо, поэтому разглядеть жёстко выпрямленную, словно греческий анатомический панцирь, спину Криштиану не составляло труда.

— Обычно, — наконец, глухо упал сухой ответ.

Лионель на мгновение закрыл глаза, пряча эмоции за опущенными веками, затем сел на кровати, повернувшись спиной к Криштиану.

— Разбуди меня в следующий раз, — только и сказал он таким безразлично-вежливым тоном, словно просил передать соль за завтраком.

С тех пор между ними жёсткой ограничивающей рамкой воздвиглось негласное правило: не засыпать в обществе друг друга. Но сейчас, сидя на разворошенной постели лицом к изголовью, согнув левую ногу в колене перед собой, а ступнёй правой касаясь прохладного пола, Лионель не знал, что следует делать.

Ещё днём небо затянуло тяжёлыми серыми тучами, и с вечера зарядил затяжной унылый дождь, принося свежий запах мокрой земли и травы. Очевидно, Криштиану всё же замёрз, пока добирался, поскольку не задерживался холодными ладонями на бёдрах Месси, а то и дело скользил руками по тёплой коже партнёра. Роналду сразу прижался к спине Лионеля и не отстранился даже тогда, когда тот резко выгнулся, неожиданно быстро кончая от прикосновения ледяных кончиков пальцев к низу живота, и рухнул на простыни; а лишь вышел из расслабившегося тела и сдвинулся под бок, чтобы не давить своим весом. Пока Месси восстанавливал дыхание, Криштиану просто неторопливо водил ладонью по его спине, и Лионель не сразу почувствовал, что рука остановилась и поглаживания прекратились. Когда, приподнявшись на локтях, он повернул голову к партнёру, то увидел, что тот спал.

Свет уличного фонаря, отражаясь от быстро стекающих по оконному стеклу дождевых капель, рисовал на лице Роналду причудливую игру теней, которые безжалостно подчёркивали тёмные круги под его глазами. А расслабленные во сне мышцы позволили проступить усталости, которую днём Криштиану тщательно скрывал. Месси скользнул рассеянным взглядом по лицу спящего и отвернулся к окну. Он не думал, что Криштиану позволит себе такое после тех слов. Хотя, возможно, сказанное не имело для Роналду никакого значения. Это для Лео оно неожиданно болезненно вонзилось где-то в груди, жестоко правдиво вскрывая то, что чувствовалось там, в глубине, и оттого неотчётливо. Повторения совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Месси решил, что лучше всего будет уйти из спальни — в гостиную или на кухню. Прямо сейчас. Глубоко вздохнув, Лионель быстрым движением, пока не передумал, аккуратно поправил сползшее с Криштиану одеяло, развернулся к нему спиной и опустил вторую ногу на пол, намереваясь встать.

— Ты куда? — раздался позади слегка хриплый голос.

Лионель замер и оглянулся через плечо — лежавший на левом боку Криштиану смотрел на Месси ещё сонными глазами, но вполне осмысленно. То ли просто дремал до этого, то ли осторожные движения Лионеля всё же разбудили его.

— Ты уснул, — отозвался Месси. — Я не хотел мешать тебе.

Криштиану моргнул, затем приподнялся на локте и чуть наклонился вперёд:

— Лео, я солгал тогда. Испугался и солгал.

— Разве Криштиану Роналду может чего-то бояться? — поддел его Месси, сразу поняв, что тот имел в виду.

— Все чего-то боятся, — чуть улыбнулся Криштиану. — И я в этом плане обычный человек.

— Да, обычный, — невольно отметил повторение Лионель и отвернулся, пряча лицо от внимательного взгляда Роналду.

В спальне воцарилось молчание, впустив в тёмный полумрак комнаты шум дождя.

— Лео, — нарушил тишину негромкий голос Криштиану. Месси обернулся к нему, когда почувствовал, как тыльной стороны его левой ладони осторожно коснулись уже потеплевшие кончики пальцев. — Прости.

Пожевав губами, Лионель развернулся на кровати лицом к Роналду:

— Ты выглядишь уставшим.

— Я устал, — согласился тот.

— Спи.

— Уйдёшь?

Потратив на раздумья лишь мгновение, Лионель решительно забрался под одеяло и лёг на правый бок, лицом к Роналду.

— Каково это, спать рядом с Лионелем Месси?

Криштиану опустился обратно, вытягиваясь на постели и зеркально повторяя его позу:

— Спокойно. — Он помолчал, а затем добавил серьёзным тоном: — Мне не пришло в голову заботиться о том, вдруг я начну во сне пускать слюни на подушку.

— Самовлюблённый дурачок, — негромко рассмеялся Лионель и сдвинул левую руку, накрывая ладонь Криштиану и переплетая их пальцы.

— Что так самокритично? — наигранно удивлённо приподнял брови Роналду.

— Спи уже, — улыбаясь, шикнул на него Месси. — Мне тоже спокойно, — неожиданно для самого себя добавил он.

В ответ тонкие пальцы Роналду крепче сжали ладонь Лионеля, а сам Криштиану глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, смежил веки.

Январь, 2014


End file.
